


Blood In The Water

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [22]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Coming In Pants, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Gangbang, Horniness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puberty, Public Humiliation, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Henry could smell it, Patrick could smell it, hell, even Richie and some of the other guys could smell it. Eddie always sort of knew he'd end up this way, but it was only now as the new school year started did he begin to realize his fate was sealed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Eddie Kaspbrak, Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Eddie Kaspbrak, Victor Criss/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890391
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Blood In The Water

He'd gotten used to the stares the year prior, but over the summer the reaction he drew out of people only seemed to get worse now that he had turned thirteen. Henry could smell it, Patrick could smell it, hell, even Richie and some of the other guys could smell it. Eddie always sort of knew he'd end up this way, but it was only now as the new school year started did he begin to realize his fate was sealed.

The realization hit him the hardest whenever he was walking down the halls to his next class and he'd run into Henry and his goon squad. They would always make suggestive comments and Patrick would lick his lips in a way that made Eddie's skin crawl. They even went out of their way to mock him further by leaning into Eddie's personal space and inhaling his scent deeply. The worst part was that this would happen in the middle of a busy hallway, yet no one would come to his aid despite being visibly uncomfortable.

But what could be done about it? All the teachers would brush it off as normal either way and tell Eddie to just accept the fact that he's an omega. Simple as that.

But even putting the harassment aside for just a moment, the knowing and predatory stares were far more unsettling than the actual teasing suffered by the Bowers gang. It's the unspoken implication of what would happen if he was ever caught alone with one of them that made Eddie's palms sweat and heart race. Although the whole situation is new and scary to Eddie, the thought of being cornered by Henry, Patrick, Belch, or Vic was mildly appealing to him. Most likely because he is an omega and his body craves an alpha to complete him. It was simple biology.

This train of thought haunts him even in the middle of class when he's trying to concentrate on his lessons. Eddie can't help the temptation that comes with opening a can of worms and finds himself daydreaming often about what it really means to be an omega. What it means to submit completely to an alpha. Truthfully, Eddie could have his pick of the whole school. The former hierarchy that established him as a loser was now thrown aside in favor of the fact that he was now a hot commodity to nearly half of his peers.

And even though Eddie was leaning more towards someone like Richie or Mike as a possible suitor, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with someone like Henry or Patrick. Sex was a foreign subject to Eddie, but he could get a vague sense for it when fantasizing about Richie. The same couldn't be said for when Eddie fantasized about the Bowers gang. You'd think Eddie was a porn star with the filth his mind conjured up whenever the thought crossed his brain. He supposed that it mostly had to do with the comments made by Henry and his friends himself.

Remarks like _you look good enough to eat_ followed by a slow lick of lips and a naughty wink, or whenever one of them would suggest they _pull a train_ on Eddie sent the small boy's heart a flutter. And now that those images were planted in Eddie's mind, it made it increasingly hard to dissuade himself for entertaining such debauchery. But now that they were there, it was all Eddie could think about. Day and night.

His brain was constantly playing out these scenarios in which one or all of the Bowers gang were satiating his need to be claimed. It made Eddie dizzy just thinking about being fucked by multiple alphas at once, let alone one. He fantasized about how it would feel to be knotted and filled for the first time. The thought of seed spilling out of his stretched and used hole was gross but satisfying; most likely because that's what his body was built for. But the mention of bodily fluids and germs wasn't enough to discourage his pornographic imagination because he was almost constantly hard thinking about it.

It ended up becoming a distraction to the alphas around him because they could smell his arousal. Richie almost fainted during class one day because Eddie started leaking in the middle of a lesson from his perverted thoughts. But he couldn't help it. Ever since he hit puberty, it was all he thought about now.

Images of the Bowers gang or Richie holding him down by the wrists and sucking bruises into his neck as he was knotted was all his universe centered around. It made his small cock twitch within his shorts and his hole moisten expectantly. It was a miracle that he wasn't keening and climbing the walls, begging to be fucked by the first alpha he saw. Eddie was so far gone that he could just walk out into the hallway right now completely naked, drop down to his hands and knees with his ass in the air, and beg for someone to fuck him.

He can see it now as the teacher drones on about whatever Shakespeare play they're studying this week. Eddie can see himself with his ass in the air, waiting patiently to get fucked. His wet hole gushing with slick and quivering, as if inviting every single alpha to have their way with him. He pictured Henry and his gang standing in a line, waiting for their turn to stretch him open on their knots. He thought of how disgusting and arousing it would be to see his slick just drenching their cocks or how their knots would surely jerk and pulsate as they came inside his tight body.

And even after that, after Henry, Patrick, Belch, and Vic have taken their turns with him, turning Eddie into an insatiable little omega that lives solely to be fucked, he'd still be begging for _more_. Eddie wanted to be fucked within an inch of his life, up until the point his hole was red and puffy from abuse and his insides were thoroughly stretched out and filled with come. He wanted their seed cascading down his thighs all while his small cock begged for release.

These fantasies were always his downfall, however. Eddie's hole would throb and leak and his cock would spasm uncontrollably in the middle of class and he'd come inside his pants. He'd clutch at the edges of his desk and throw his head back all while he whined and whimpered pathetically. The alphas across the room would groan and claw at their desks as well just at the sounds and pheromones Eddie would give off during these episodes. While embarrassing, it was completely normal for something like this to happen and Eddie would immediately be rushed to the nurse's office.

After that, whenever Eddie passed the Bowers gang in the hallway he'd give off this _scent_ that was unlike any he'd given off before, and they could all sense it. Richie could sense it too, if the despondent gaze he gave Eddie every time was anything to go by. It was his body's way of sending out an invitation, one that would inevitably be accepted by any, if not all, of the Bowers gang whether Eddie or Richie approved of it. In the end, Eddie ultimately couldn't help what his body craved.

There was blood in the water and everyone could smell it.


End file.
